


Overstimulation

by occasional_boy_reporter



Series: Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Interchangeable Exo Mods, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasional_boy_reporter/pseuds/occasional_boy_reporter
Summary: Kinktober 2018 is apparently the time for desperate, horny, bottom Titans. No regrets. Also, Shiro has all the crazy sex mods cuz it...just feels right somehow.





	Overstimulation

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2018 is apparently the time for desperate, horny, bottom Titans. No regrets. Also, Shiro has all the crazy sex mods cuz it...just feels right somehow.

 

  Shaxx could recite all of The Tempest by heart if Shiro asked...and it wouldn't be the first time the Exo has fucked Shaxx during a long monologue...but Shiro finds the Titan a much more endearing novelty when he is beyond words.

  “Please. No more.”

  Well, maybe beyond MOST words.

  Shiro pulls back, his cock easing out inch by sloppy inch and Shaxx breathes a ragged sigh of relief. A slurry of lube and faintly glowing synthetic cum dribbles over the red, swollen rim of Shaxx's hole.

  “But look how cute you are,” Shiro objects as he caresses the weakly twitching ring. “How am I supposed to resist going again?”

  The Exo uses his dick to scoop up the frothy mess sliding taintward and forces it all back inside in one agonizingly slow push.

  Shaxx flinches, tries half-heartedly to escape, but exhaustion and sturdy metal fingers at his hips ensure the attempt is brief. The words seem to have gone again and all he can do is shudder and groan something long and desperate that almost resembles Shiro's name.

 Shiro rubs the rocky terrain of bunched shoulders in front of him in false sympathy. “I know. I know. You gotta be feeling it by now, huh? Every little bit of me.”

  And Shaxx does. He feels the drag of ridges that grow progressively thinner from groin to tip, the hard nubs between, the textured head that looked absurd but was apparently designed to milk the man of every ounce of strength he possesses through continued assault on his prostate. Each gentle shift of the small Exo's usually negligible weight sends sparks dancing along a downward curving spine and each thrust makes all of the Titan burn with heat. The dramatically sculpted cock finds its mark again the same time fingers rake across the sweaty meat of Shaxx's thigh and he almost bucks his partner off with the following convulsion.

  The laugh that bubbles up behind him has Shaxx's flesh tingling as much as the fingertips that ghost over the back of his ribs. “Are you tapping out?”

  Shaxx grits his teeth and digs his tight jaw into the mattress when he wants to agree. He can't possibly come again. The sheets below his elevated hips are matted with his earlier contributions and his partner's continued attention walks the line between overstimulation and pain with all the grace of a tiptoeing Hunter. But to be brought so close to the brink...to be so deliciously overwhelmed...Shaxx wouldn't really want to miss one second of it.

  “I quit when you do.”

  “Good man,” the Exo praises as he picks up the speed of his thrusts. “Just a couple more in the tank.”

  It's easy to hide his genuine enthusiasm for Shiro's promise behind a rough hiss. Each snap of hips has Shaxx burning, twitching, clawing at the bed while he grunts wordlessly. When Shiro finally comes again, synthetic spunk washes Shaxx's raw channel in such a molten wave that the Titan slips out of consciousness for a moment. He comes to, quaking and fuzzy and throat sore with a scream he can't be sure ever left his lips.

  A hand palms his ass and rubs sweetly. A cooling trail of cum tickles the other cheek and the weight of an impossibly hard cock rests there as well. “One more?”

  The bed vibrates to the quiver of Shaxx's body as he angles his hips from the stained sheets where he had collapsed and the Titan keens in invitation.


End file.
